cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadup to Lady Mondegrene's Shampayne resepshun
lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Whut a considerate kitteh! *''upfi August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am *Conga rats, lolcatburglara! Ai was jus finking dat maiself. **''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:27 am'' **flips on teh moozic and starts dansin _dansdansdansdans_ **lolcatburglar i wish yu many conga rat shoelaces for yur **akomplishmint. _cmon rats, dansdansdansdans…_ *''ohahtahgoosiam August 28th, 2008 at 6:02 am'' *Ohai LCB! Conga ratz! Ai maed sum lefse. Wud u liek sum? Wit budder adn suger awl rowlled up? Iz bery gud even iffn ur nawt Norwegian. **''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:18 am'' **Um, ok. I’ll try anything oncet. **_bravely holds out plate_ ***''ohahtahgoosiam August 28th, 2008 at 6:28 am'' ***U nebber had lefse? Iz a flatbread kinda liek a flour torteeya butt muchly thinner. Iz ushooly maed frum potatoes adn rolled owt onna big round cookplate. Tehn u putz teh budder adn suger onnit adn roll it up adn eet it. Scandahoovian comfort fud. ****''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:32 am'' ****dat soundz wunnerful! ah luv annefing maid wif de potatoze! Cahn hab sum pleeze? _uzing kayuute,sad, amma starbin faice-luk_ *****''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:35 am'' *****_wipes food crums from bluesfan473’s face so it will convey teh starbing look moar convincingly_ ******''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 7:02 am'' ******tanks LCB, ah fergitz dat part ob my plotz :D *******''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:05 am'' *******My kittehs often ferget it also. Or they don’t realize that I can detect kitteh-fud breff pretty easily. ****''judson August 28th, 2008 at 7:05 am'' ****OOFDAH! Lefse is the win! Nom Nom Nom!!!1! *****''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:24 am'' *****Dat sownds bery yummeh. I can haz a taste, plz? Comfort fud wif budder & shoogar HASTA be gud. Mebbe sum cinnamin, too? *****_nao haz a hungree_ ******''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:27 am'' ******Ohai nightshayde!! ******if uz hungry and lieks shrimps, u can join us(gremlin, leeza-b and me) wiff da magical bowl of refilling shrimps down on da fred! *******''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:51 am'' *******I’m onnit! *******_nomnomnom_ ***''Ambercat August 28th, 2008 at 7:54 am'' ***Yu shud trai everyfink wunse. Sept inn sest an morris dansin. At leest, accordian to sumwun faymus (prolly Mark Twain. It yushully is) yu shud **''judson August 28th, 2008 at 7:21 am'' **Poor kitteh is habbin a bad ear day. *''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:03 am'' *‘course, it would be the funny if teh capshun was on teh bottom. That’s whut I woulda did. **''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:05 am'' **jus makin’ rum fur… **oh. woops. **:D ***''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 6:15 am'' ***hai tessm!! ***_takes sum rum_ ***_sip, sip, sip_ ***mmmmmmmmmmmm gud stuff!! ***. ***duz mind makking a liddul ruum fer dis??? ***. ***ur ten shun plz!! ***dere will beeing a ree sepshun 4 mai gud fren Lady Mondegrene ***2day in deh Sur Real Hawl, Cheezland ***at haf past deh 9 o klok pitcher (deh negst wun) ***pleez 2 bringing ur most 4mil self. ***Wii will b silly bray ting in deh bestest Cheezland style. ***. ***Wii now returning u 2 ur regler commintz. ****''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:49 am'' ****oh noes!! i cant join then, i would be asleep _sigh_ ****sorry cweenmj, but i cant cum *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:17 am'' *****Hashim - ov corse yoo can com! You just must com layte. But it will awl still bee there - waiting fur yoo. ;) The beyootee ov CyberSpayce - we can has it! ******''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:20 am'' ******ok! den i fink i’ll join u peepz ober dier in about, 10 hours!! :D ******''Yesplis August 28th, 2008 at 10:24 am'' ******I just joined the site but can’t find how to get to resecpshun; and Lady Mondegrene bes invented by me mum! Can you halp? I cannot even add friends or find me mum on thsi cheez site–iz berry berry sad. **''addkittehz August 28th, 2008 at 6:44 am'' **ohai, LCB! Duz you haz Hunnert Dollah Towill yet? ***''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:08 am'' ***YES! I announcified it on Chheezfrenz last nite and here just a lil while ago! Click my name and u’ll see them! ****''addkittehz August 28th, 2008 at 8:03 am'' ****Yeah! Sowwy I haz not been in teh Cheezfrenz stuff lately. Bin REALLY bizzy, you know ****brushin crumbs offa dah front uv mah shirt and making shadow puppits on da wall. I goze and buys wun noa. *****''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 8:40 am'' *****Yes, I knoes how that is. I, for eggsample, am way behind on my filing. *****_pulls out emery board, works on fingernails whilst whistling aimlessly_ *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:06 am'' *GMTA!! :D well, akshulllee, i didnt put a post on it but waz finkin about it!! *''kafleen August 28th, 2008 at 6:14 am'' *Dat r an oxy moron. _snurt_ **''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:17 am'' **whut, yoo duz nawt haz considerate kittehs? **tehy leeves u prezzints uv all kinz…!! **wuns inna litterbocks, wuns onna doormat, wuns onna carpet… ***''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:24 am'' ***wuns in ur bed, wuns in ur shooz, wuns in ur purrse… ****''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:38 am'' ****ones rite besied ur bed so u gets to find ur prezzie furst thing in teh am… *****''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:39 am'' *****(kinda liek Santa Claws… but NOT) ******''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 6:58 am'' ******Oar a horked-up hareball just insied teh doorway to ur room, so wehn yoo walk in, in bare feets, yoo gets teh full taktyle egspeeriuns…. *******''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 6:59 am'' *******Eeting mai lonch as ai type dis; mai stummuk ob steel - let mii show yoo it. *******''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:00 am'' *******Oh yes, an let it be _warm_ too, so yoo gits teh kurrekt temperaturial egspeeriuns too! ********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:04 am'' ********Kold is gud too - reelee gets ur attenshun! *********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:19 am'' *********and.. whether itz ackshully gushifud going in or not… itz definitlee gushifud comin owt! **********''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:26 am'' **********_yammy_ **********LOL — but ewwwwwww. **********''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:38 am'' **********Not necessarily. Neither of my kittehs chews their kibble, apparently. I’ve seen them both present me later with little piles of slightly-used kibble, still intact and in teh original colors (few shades of tan and some green). **********Liam saves using his teef for nibbling on my toes through teh blankies in bed. **********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:40 am'' **********KONTENT WARNING FUR CATSABLANCA **********Mai kittehs too. Adn den wun ob dem eets it agin…. **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:54 am'' **********well itz hardly even used… **********It even comez bak, er, gullet-shayped 2, sumtimes. **********''friscokitteh August 28th, 2008 at 8:20 am'' **********innersting conversation today in particular! I hadda nize experience JUST THIS MORNING!!!!!! stepped barefooted right inna nize pile of horkded up food as I was walking inta teh kitchen to turn on the coffeepot—notsograteaksullee…before coffee even!!!!! **********''KimW August 28th, 2008 at 11:10 am'' **********We kalls doze ‘puke tubes’ *******''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 7:17 am'' *******Keepz tihs up, guize, nd Ai’ll b horking up sumfing! ********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:29 am'' ********Izzat a reqwest? ;) *********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:49 am'' *********Sownds lyke a challenge to meh! *********:D **********''KimW August 28th, 2008 at 11:13 am'' **********A slimy pile of foodies **********Big wad of hair **********Catnip treats - Your Cat Will Love Them (not) **********Dessicated houseplant **********e….. ***********''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 11:33 am'' ***********EEEEEEEWWWWW, ***********For CC’s sake! ***********Get that offa my foot! ***********H… ******''The Crapture August 28th, 2008 at 7:40 am'' ******Organic presents from kitteh…DO NOT WANT *****''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:52 am'' *****and one under ur pillow which iz nawt so great akshullee!! *''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:22 am'' *Congratshulashuns on teh nawt-sekkund LCB! *Ai howpe we be haevin a sillybrashun to sillybrayte yuor accomplishmunt? **''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:25 am'' **Of _COARSE_ we has sillybrations! Let’s has a good ol’ fashioned ear-raising to halp teh kitteh! **I is gonna bring… **Amish kwilt **Bonnet and beard **Churn for teh budders **Dairy products from analog cows **Electricity? DO NOT WANT **F… ***''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:27 am'' ***Farm boys! ***Grain inna feelds ***Horsies and cartz ***I… ***(oh noes! we can nawt haz ice creem!) ****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 6:33 am'' ****Ice Creem (ov CORSE we can has ice creem. Yoo just maek it by hand! ****J. . . *****''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:37 am'' *****Jelly goggies! *****Kewcumber plants… *****Laughter an uder joifull stuff! *****M… *****''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:38 am'' *****Jellies maded frum hoem-growed froot *****Keroseen fur lite! *****Lovely hand-maded linens embroydered by yung gurls *****M… ******''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:40 am'' ******Mu cows ******Natural groan fuds ******Old horsen buggie to ried arownd in.. maybe take to the next ICHC race! *******''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:42 am'' *******Pickles! *******Quilties, yes moar quilties! *******Rutabagas *******Sausages *******T… ********''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:44 am'' ********c/Rutabagas/Rhubarb pie/ iz bettur! *********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:51 am'' *********Ten-penny nayls, lots uv them *********Unbeleevably gud pies! *********Verreh strawng menz to hammer teh nayls **********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:53 am'' **********Witness klip to show us hao itz dun (Harrison Ford): **********http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wo_VSc9iyc&feature=related **********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:54 am'' **********Waffles **********Xcepshunal gudly baked cookies! **********Yarn(fur playing wiff) **********Zinger burgerz!! *********''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:53 am'' *********Teas, sweetened *********Utterly delicious desserts *********Violets fur decorating teh table *********W… **********''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:56 am'' **********Wood fur teh barn, ur, eer razin! Ai been tinking moar bowt teh sillybrashun afturwords. ***********''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:59 am'' ***********Gremlin wuz tew, aifinkso. Nayls fur an eer-raisin? Do nawt want!! ***********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:05 am'' ***********Oopsie! _lukks chagrinnd_ ***********I googled to git teh Witness klip, an I saw Harrison Ford drinkin that icy-kold lemmonayde. May brayn went RITE owt teh winder! ***********_luks distrakted_ ***********Uf korse ther will be no violins toward this preshus kitteh! ***********So I substytoots: ***********Tikkels fur teh kitteh to distrakt heem ***********Verreh strong mens to drink lemmynayds fur owr entertaynment plezhur! ***********:) :) ***********''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 7:26 am'' ***********Naise recobery! Ov corse eberee tyme u menshuns teh strong mens, Ai fink ov shirtluss wuns, but taht nawt b teh cayse wehn tehy b Ahmish. Oh, wayte….LCB sed Ahmish QUILT, nawt an Ahmish eer raisin, sew teh strong mens CAN b shirtluss. WOOT WOOT!! Ai shulda nown LCB wuldnt depraive us ov YNNG (Yung Neerly Nekkid Guize). ********''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:53 am'' ********Tire swingz for playin ********Umbrellas- preparashun fo all kynds of weder situashuns ********Vets- foar emurguncys! ********X… *********''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:54 am'' *********Me foargut about W… Sowwe, W **********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:08 am'' **********Iz OK, I had W kuvvered! We gotz a Witness klip fur edumacayshunal porpoises. Ennybuddy hoo hazzint seen it, I highly rekummends teh movie: **********http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090329/ **********It has sum wunderful lynes, sum GRAYT myoosik in teh sowndtrack (Maurice Jarre), an has scenery frum mah beloved home stayt uv Pennysylvania. Which is just as green and luvlee as it luks in teh movie. Well, except fur laytlee when it got sorta dry an brown an teh grass got crunchee. **********But today we gitz whutz left uv Hurrikayn Fay to green us rite bak up. Thanx, Fla, fur sendin teh rayns owr way! _wayvs floofy paw in thanks in teh vague genral direkshun uv teh sowth_ ***********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:22 am'' ***********hope u gets sum rain, but not teh 11 inches we gotted heer! ***********we needed rain.. but not that much, ackshully!! ***********''booklion August 28th, 2008 at 10:53 am'' ***********All teh gud-luking menz in taht moobie. _Heaves big sigh._ ***********I fink I needz to go to NB now, too. ***********''booklion August 28th, 2008 at 11:01 am'' ***********Dis reminz me…I wuz at a frenz haus in rural Wisconsin, where tehre ar menny Amish peeps. She askeded wun to kum gib esty-mate on fixing her roof. He wuz a gorgeous, buff ynug fully dressed guy, en eben tho he wuz fully dressed, he was cleerly well-muscled. He wuz also strutting hiz stuff for us two middul-aged wimmen, eben tho hiz wife en kidlets were in teh buggy wayting for him. ***********We enjoyed teh show. *********''judson August 28th, 2008 at 7:14 am'' *********Wimmens - Yung who embroider *********Xtra juicy watermelon fer bersert *********Yung wimmens who embroider (souns vaugley fermiliar) *********Zero need fer new fangled contrapshuns! ********''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 6:54 am'' ********toe may toes ********unwarsht fruut state frum deh treez ********vegatibblez ********waddermelunz ********xtraz uv ebereething ********yellow skwash ********zuchinnii *''JanetCanHas4Kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 6:29 am'' *OHaI! Ai wish to sing Happey birfday to MOE! Hur birfdai wuz awn teh 16th ov August - an we mist it! So sing wif extry gusto, pleeze! ;) Still – bedder latyte tehn nebber, Ai hoep! ;) This iz fur yoo, deer Moe! *♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ *♥ *♪HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO ♫ *♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO *HAPPEY BIRFDAY ♪ DEER MOE ♫ *♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOOOOOOUUUUU!! ♫♫ *♥ *♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ **''JanetCanHas4Kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 6:31 am'' **An THIS is fur officecat. Ai THINK officecat’s birfday wuz yesterday, an ai cudn’t bee heer. **♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ **♥ **♪HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO ♫ **♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO **HAPPEY BIRFDAY ♪ DEER OFFICECAT ♫ **♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOOOOOOUUUUU!! ♫♫ **♥ **♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ***''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:41 am'' ***HIP HIP, HOORAY! ***HIP HIP, HOORAY! ***HIP HIP-…. ***(Plz to not leaf me hanging kthxbai) ****''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:46 am'' ****HOORAY! *****''aydrean August 28th, 2008 at 6:51 am'' *****:D *****I wuz gettin wurried thar ;) ***''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:43 am'' ***hey dont ferget cweenmj her birfday wuz da 15th uv August i tink ***so dis fer yu cweenmj ***♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ***♥ ***♪HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO ♫ ***♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO ***HAPPEY BIRFDAY ♪ DEER CWEENMJ ♫ ***♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOOOOOOUUUUU!! ♫♫ ***♥ ***♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ****''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 7:14 am'' ****Ohai, Sairys! Sew naise ov u tew honur Cweenmj! Heerz teh linkee tew hur partee sinse u culdnt b tehre. http://www.icanhascheezburger.com/2008/08/15/funny-pictures-no-can-haz-peetsa/#comments *****''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 2:40 pm'' *****Thanks 4 deh birfday wishez Sairy! adn catsablanca, how kind uv u 2 provideing deh linkee 4 hur. Schmooz 2 bof uv yooz!!!! *''jmuhj August 28th, 2008 at 8:02 am'' *An wat a Qteness of a kittoon, tu! ohahtahgoosiam August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am U pet meh tew hard! misslionforu August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Dis is nawt sew ez ya no! *''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 6:09 am *Oh Hai, misslionforu!! How u b? still restingz, i hoap. **''misslionforu August 28th, 2008 at 6:14 am'' **ohai **Ai gettin tyred uv resting!!1! **Ai wuz neber wun 2 jus sit arownd muchly! **Heelin guud tho. Mai leg keeps wanting 2 swell up SEW, **Ai gess Ai shud be puttin it up moer, huh?? ***''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 6:21 am'' ***Keeping it el ee vay ted b gud fer it. spozed 2 keeping deh insizhun at oar abuv deh hart level, ifinkso. Haz u tried hanging frum seeling like a bat?? ****''misslionforu August 28th, 2008 at 6:23 am'' ****_SNERK_ ****No, Nawt yet, butt Ai wil treye jus ‘bowt ne fing 2 git teh swellin down. *****''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:43 am'' *****_doorbell ringz at mlf’s haus_ *****MLF: Hallo, plz to cum in? *****Delivery boi: Speshul delivery! A ceeling-bat kit! With free installayshuns! *****_opins box, sevral strong yung Amish menz walks owt wit peeces uv wud an wyre an awl kynds uv uther stuffs_ *****Yung Amish Mens: Hallo. We ar heer to instal yor ceeling-bat kit! Plz to stepaside why we wurks! *****_whislin an singin an powndin insoos_ *****Yung Amish Mens: OK. We is dun nao. Plz to lettuce halp yoo into teh ceeling-bat harniss! *****_much liftin an gud myoosik, during which MLF is lifted into teh very cumfee harness that is nao lyned wit beautiful quilts an pillows, with snacks within eezy reech_ *****Yung Amish Mens: Kthxbai! *****_door shuts behind them awl_ ***''annipuss August 28th, 2008 at 6:22 am'' ***Elebashun wud halp eeze teh swellin. Can u maek teh fut end uv ur bed hyer? Dat mite halp 2. (Ai broked mai ankul in a berry hot heetwabe, so Ai haz a simpaffee 4 u.) ****''misslionforu August 28th, 2008 at 6:26 am'' ****4 nao, Ai B stakin da piloz up n layin dat wai. At leest wif da hawt wethur nao, Ai can haz lite-wate close, insted uv bundling up 2 keep warm! sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am just makes me a lil depressed *''sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:02 am'' *…but datz okays, cuz i noes the cheezpeeps will comeup wif LOLs to cheer me up. **''sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:02 am'' **_kitteh contimewz to luk sad_ ***''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:06 am'' ***_whispurrs_ are yu stil a nun? ****''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:09 am'' ****That wuld be _sister_ sweetpea, to yoo! ****_luks suspishus_ ****Mebbe shez just betending to be a nun . . . *****''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:16 am'' *****Sister Sweetpea du not tell *****I went up and rang da bell *****i no i shooda not dun dat *****so naow im getin scrached by ma Kat *****| *****| *****| *****pls enjoi ma comleetly random singing!! ******''booklion August 28th, 2008 at 11:02 am'' ******I luvvs teh random singing! ***''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:06 am'' ***heer kitteh, u can haz sum noms! will taht cheerz u up? ****''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:27 am'' ****I herd u liked teh swimps! ****_holds owt parfait of swimps in cocktayle sause_ *****''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:48 am'' *****_holds owt pawz_ *****Did sumwun say shrimps? *****_luks hoepful_ ******''sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:54 am'' ******_passes shwimps over to gremlin cuz o guilt ober teh twapdoortwik_ *******''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:09 am'' *******_luks suspishus, examins shrimps kayrfully_ *******Why, sweetpea, fankyoo! *******_noms teh shrimps dayntily, liks paws_ ********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:12 am'' ********__luks very hopeful and kyoot__ ********pweaze? can i haz sum too?? i haz nawt eaten fur dayz! __BUUUURP!!__ ********hmmm…uhmmm… sowwy bout dat…. :oops: *********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:21 am'' *********Why luk, that bowl uv shrimps leeza-b started owt with is a MAJIK shrimp bowl! We ayt awl teh shrimps owt uv it, but LUK! Itz refilled itself! *********Iz wun uv teh menneh meerakuls uv ICHC! *********_reeches over to leeza-b’s playt; offers playt to Hashim_ *********May I offer yoo a shrimp, mah frend? **********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:24 am'' **********yesh!! i can haz shrimps!! __nomnomnomnom…__ **********fanks gremlin!! dat waz a gr8 halping!! im up fur sekunds!! __nomnonom…__ **********i’m full! __luks at playte__ **********__magically fills itself agayn__ **********i jus’ hab one qweshun, where do all dese shrimps cum frum?? ***********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:29 am'' ***********This is in answer to Hashim. ***********_kleers throat nervusslee_ ***********Wher do awl teh shrimps cum frum? ***********Well, when teh mummy shrimp an teh daddy shrimp . . . ***********Luv eech uther verreh verreh much . . . ***********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:31 am'' ***********Lulz!!! ***********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 7:51 am'' ***********__puts finger on forehead__ ***********i didnt mean dat!! i meant frum da sea or ocean of da baffroom!! baffroom?? o wait… ***********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 8:05 am'' ***********Hashim teh Spectre, I will shave yoo! I meen, sayve yoo! ***********I empties this majik shrimp chalice, an kwiklee fills it wit teh waturs frum teh heeling streems uv ICHC. ***********Ennywun hoo drinks frum this chalice will never grow old! ***********_pours kool waturs kwiklee inito Hashim’s mouth_ ***********Drink! Drink! ***********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 8:07 am'' ***********An it sez heer onna syde in small printz: ***********This will bring yor ICHC frenz bak to lyfe! ***********Sorta lyke that commershul: We brings gud things to life! Or, lite! Or, whutever! ***********Drink! Drink! **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:26 am'' **********_gasp_ **********My bowl it IZ majikul! **********It must has been touched by CC! **********A troo mirakul!! **********_nibbuls on anotter shrimp_ **********_waytes for noos cameramens to arrive_ **********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:27 am'' **********_Tosses that shrimp **********V **********V **********down teh thred **********V **********V **********an into Hashim’s mouf!_ **********''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:33 am'' **********HOMER Mmmmm…. shrimp. /HOMER **********… **********I can haz sum too, plz? _lukz kyoot & hongree_ **********… **********Ai fink ai will yooz sum uv teh shrimps to make sum ceviche fur ebbreewun (since itza majikul replenishing shrimp bowl an awl). ***********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am'' **********Yoo can has mai shaer, nightshayde! Der too mush liek inseks to mii. Adn taht tecksture - nawt so gud akshulee. **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:38 am'' **********U don’t like shwimps DK??? **********Oh my. Wii mite not be teh same person aftur all! **********:( **********''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:54 am'' **********Mebbe datz hao pplz kin tell you two apart? **********_digz intew 4.5k’s shaer uv teh shrimpz_ **********''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 8:02 am'' **********ai iz wiv 4.5K on tihs wun! eeting things whol (or moastlee whol) … DO NAWT WANT. **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 8:12 am'' **********I iz not eeting teh hole thing… **********it’s just teh tayle, like teh ‘xpensive shwimp **********cocktayle… no legs, no hed… and **********Iiiiiiiiiii aint got no bod-eeeee!! **********''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:16 am'' **********Yakka tak ta a yakka tak ta HA! **********''4point5kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 8:21 am'' **********Follo teh bownsing ball **********http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruLIkHIIuwE **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 8:31 am'' **********oh noes… another noo langwij? ****''sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:49 am'' ****SHWIMPS?!?!?!?!? ****mmmrrmphhmhrrmmh(mouf full o shwimpz) ****. ****_nomonomnomshwimp_{translolation: i wuz writing azif i wuz finishing teh thottz o teh kitteh in teh lolpic, but iwill eetz teh shwimps enyways; duz i feel guiltee for meking peeps feels sorrie for me? weeelllllllllll, leemee getz bak to you on dat nomnomnomnomswhrimps} Maus August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Invisible anvil… *''sweetpea August 28th, 2008 at 6:02 am *frum Acme? **''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:05 am'' **Ob corse! Nd drawped owt ob Bunway Airlines airplayne wif parashoot. ***''2wh2blk2stripey August 28th, 2008 at 6:19 am'' ***accept no substatoots: ***http://www.home.nc.rr.com/tuco/looney/acme/anvils.html ****''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:25 am'' ****_whispurrs_ ****u must remuve teh “www” frum taht linky 2 mayke it wurk… ****iz hillair… hylar… berry funnee!! *****''2wh2blk2stripey August 28th, 2008 at 6:41 am'' *****thnx tessm Ed Lynx and i have love/hate layshineship *****this 1 fun 2 *****http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8Bmo6tDEGI&feature *****is a test w/ same lynx as above *****home.nc.rr.com/tuco/looney/acme/anvils.html ******''2wh2blk2stripey August 28th, 2008 at 6:42 am'' ******test lynx cut/paste 2 address box werks 2 *''ohahtahgoosiam August 28th, 2008 at 6:03 am'' *@@@@@Maus@@@@@!! *Well dun! A brownie fur u! **''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:21 am'' **dont ferget teh nuts…… ***''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 6:22 am'' ***I finkso maus alreddee b nuts. ****''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 7:28 am'' ****Hey! I resemble that remark! **''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:23 am'' **don ferget teh nuts ohahtahgoosiam….. ***''ohahtahgoosiam August 28th, 2008 at 6:32 am'' ***U can has awl teh nuts u wants sairys! Wud u liek tehm chawpped oar krushed? ****''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 6:44 am'' ****na, they mor fer Maus, he had dat BIIIIG article bout new mouse balls so….. *****''sairys August 28th, 2008 at 7:16 am'' *****remember dis…. *****| *****IBM Service Manual Abstract: Mouse Balls available as FRU (Field Replacement Unit) *****Mouse balls are now available as FRU. Therefore, if a mouse fails to operate or should it perform erratically, it may need a ball replacement. Because of the delicate nature of this procedure, replacement of mouse balls should only be attempted by properly trained personnel. *****Before proceeding, determine the type of mouse balls by examining the underside of the mouse. Domestic balls will be larger and harder than foreign balls. Ball removal procedures differ depending upon manufacturer of the mouse. Foreign balls can be replaced using the opo-off method. Domestic balls are replaced using the twist-off method. Mouse balls are not usually static sensitive. However, excessive handling can result in sudden discharge. *****Upon completion of ball replacement, the mouse may be used immediately. *****It is recommended that each replacer have a pair of spare balls for maintaining optimum customer satisfaction; and that any customer missing his balls should suspect local personnel of removing these necessary items. *****To reorder, specify on the following: *****P/N 33F8462 - Domestic Mouse Balls *****P/N 33F8461 - Foreign Balls evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Catway airlines! *''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:20 am *wee can haz goggie whut duz tihs wif her eers a lot. *we saw inna buk on goggies taht itz called “propeller ears”. *new niknayme for teh goggie! **''evethemulticatmom August 28th, 2008 at 6:34 am'' **On mai mornin raydeeo show, teh SF SPCA brings a goggie in eech mornin. Teh goggies wif wun eer up and wun eer down dey callz “flippy-doodle ears.” ***''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:38 am'' ***My brudder has a lab-terrier mix, ZuZu, wif ears like that. He sez that’s teh main reason she is not in trouble as often as she rly should be. She smart and miss chivious. ****''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 7:12 am'' ****hmmm, mus praktiss wun eer up, wun eer down… ****. ****meenwhyle, heer iz pikshure uv Kodi Dog, aka Propeller Eerz: ****http://mine.icanhascheezburger.com/view.aspx?ciid=1884950 tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' ai can’t stai lyke tihs furever tho! ''annipuss August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' `coz dats importunt ''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' I dont yooshully luk like dis. *''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:07 am *Just washed mah eerz. *Kaint do a thing withem! **''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:17 am'' **Snerk! *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:07 am'' *mah inner byooty, let me show u it!! **''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 6:32 am'' **_conundrum alurt!!_ **If itz inner… u cant see it rite? **I dunno if I shud be seein ur insieds ennyway, Hashim… ***''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:44 am'' ***o ya rite… hehe… i jus’ got a bit carried away, dats all!! :roll: ****''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:13 am'' ****_Opens Hashim’s mouf way wide_ ****Here, leeza-b, take a good look. Hurry, I don’t knoes how long I can hold his mouf open like this. *****''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 7:23 am'' *****_tosses a shrimp in Hashim’s open mouf_ ******''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:29 am'' ******Dat shwimp duz luk byootiful! ******_snatches (or fangpu-s) teh shwimp owt uf Hashim’s mouf_ ******_waytes to see if Hashim’s mouf will majikially ******fill up wif more shwimps_ *******''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:37 am'' *******Diddit? Diddit? ********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 8:47 am'' ********It didn’t has a chanse before EM ********gotted there wif teh seltzer. ********Wud it have? ********We may never know… ******''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:30 am'' ******wats happening!! ******__seez LCB holdn mouff and shrimps? SHRIMPS!!__ ******oh LCB, i fink u should retreat ur fingerz before dey get nommed! ******''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 7:30 am'' ******_Tosses a cream pie into Hashim’s open mouth_ ******_SPLAT!_ ******Oopsie! I guess it was too big to fit… 8) *******''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:34 am'' *******__cant breathe!__ *******NOEZ!! mah throat iz clogged!! AAARRGHH!! *******blargh, im ded! ********''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am'' ********_Get out the Seltzer Bottle_ ********_Aims at Hashim’s mouth_ ********_SpraySpraySpraySpraySpraySpraySpray_ ********There. That seems to have cleared the obstruction… *********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:40 am'' *********__ghostly voice__ *********but iz already de, u killed meh!! BOOOO!!!! be afraid!! BOO!!1! **********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 7:54 am'' **********k.. naow i remain a ghost or iz dier any ovver way to turn into bak **********into normal __bites claws nervously__ ********** Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 7:55 am **********_Takes out a vial that contains ebil-smelling yellowish-green liquid with purple stripes and pink polka-dots_ **********_Pours it in Hashim’s mouth_ **********There. You’ll be right as rain in a minute or two. **********Oh, by the way… you’ll also be Ebil. **********TTFN! ***********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 7:57 am'' :shock: wat!! ***********NO WAI!! I NO WANA BE EBIL!! __pukes liquid outta mouff__ ***********furst i died, and naow dis!! can dis day go anyworse!! __sigh__ ***********''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:00 am'' ***********It could be raining… ***********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 8:01 am'' ***********u lub torturing meh, rite?? ***********''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:03 am'' ***********Anyway… ***********You are now an Ebil Minion. ***********Here’s your Official Ebil Minion T-Shirt… ***********And your Zippo… ***********Your Seltzer Bottle… ***********And a case of Cream Pies… ***********Welcome, Minion! ************''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 8:05 am'' ************O deer. Dat Hashim, himz wuz such a nize fellah, naow himz ebil, de trajidee ob it awl. **********''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:05 am'' **********Now… Off we go to The Ebil Dimension… **********_Grabs Hashim_ **********_They disappear in a cloud of ebil-smelling yellowish-green smoke with purple stripes and pink polka-dots_ **********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 8:05 am'' **********dis iz nawt happening!! jus’ a dreem! jus’ a dreem! jus’ a dreem! **********oh luk!! creem pies!! dey r fur eeting!! rite?? and IM NAWT AN EBIL MINION!! id rather be a ghost dan ebil!! **********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 8:08 am'' **********__whistles__ **********___pegasus kitteh arrives by my side___ **********haha!! who’re u gonna grab naow?? **********and taek dis!! __pegasus kitteh waves divine paws of cleansing all ebilness at ebil maus!__ **********haha!! taek dat and i’m going away! **********__feels solid__ **********huh? mah pegasus kitteh can maek ghosts into cleansed normal peepz?? **********YAY!! **********''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 8:08 am'' **********_grabs Hashim, pulls him bak up the thred to drink frum teh majik speshul chalice uv life!_ **********''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:10 am'' **********_ApplauseApplauseApplauseApplause_ **********Yaaaay!!! Hashim has fended off his nawt-secund Ebil Maus attack!!! **********Bravo!!! **********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 8:11 am'' **********fanks gremlin!! __drinks up frum da challice to regain left out humanity__ **********im normal naow??__feels self__ **********HOORAY!! Hashim: 1 , Ebil Maus: 0.99 **********''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:13 am'' **********Therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicuous bravery against Ebil Mauses, I award you the Triple Cross. You are now a member of the Legion of Courage! **********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 8:16 am'' **********See? U didn’t need halp Hashim. Teh **********answer wuz insied u all teh time. **********_luks at Hashim wif a prowd_ **********U mite want to avoiding ennything wif creem tho. **********Or seltzer. Or omelets. Fur a wile. **********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 8:23 am'' **********why fank u Maus and leeza-b!! naow iz bak to normal and haz mah abatar bak and **********fanks fur da Triple Cross!! naow, i sleep, itz been a long day!! ___zzZZzzZZZzZZZzzz__ **********''cweenmj August 28th, 2008 at 8:25 am'' **********Oh Hashim…. I wuz so wurried. But u wuz berry brave. Awl Cheezland b prowd uv u. :) **********''Ebil Maus August 28th, 2008 at 8:30 am'' **********Sleep well, my little friend… **********BWAHAhahahahahahaha…. _CoughHackCough_ **********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 4:55 pm'' **********Ohai cweenmj!! **********well, i waz ded for a while but naow, iz fine!! :D ********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:56 am'' ********I aint frayde uf no gost! *********''Hashim the Spectre August 28th, 2008 at 8:00 am'' *********so… u could halp me be bak to normal *********kthxplzhalpbecomenormal!! *********''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 8:01 am'' *********Who u gonna call? *********''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 8:05 am'' *********lyke ai sed, teh 80’s r coming baaaaaaack….! *********. *********na na na na na na *********n-n-n-n-na-na *********GHOSTBUSTERZ! *********''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:12 pm'' *********HAHA!! no moar ghostifying fur meh!! iz bak to normal!! *********o wait… if uv called da ghost busters so iz ad ghost and deyz gonna bust meh!? *********NEVA!! iz a kitteh agayn! *******''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am'' *******EM! U gotted creem on LCB dere! *******And how is we sposed to get the shwimps owt from under all that? *******_gets owt seltzer bottlol, and sprays LCB and Hashim down_ ********''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 8:54 am'' ********Aw, man! U getted me all covered in not-dry! Now _how_ is I gonna get all this seltzer offa me? Some sort of special drying-off-cloth, perhaps? Where could I fid such a thing? *********''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 9:00 am'' *********I has herd of these fabyoolus $100 towls…. **********''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 10:02 am'' **********O rly? How much they are costing? mom21kitteh August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' dis kitteh naymed pyewacket, aifinkso! ''eeckthecat August 28th, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Contortionist kitteh….contorts! ''upfi August 28th, 2008 at 6:02 am '' GOOD CC! Sow menny cheezpeeps in awnly WUN mack rammey!! :shock: *''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:04 am *ai maykes it twelvety! *an awl grate kommintz! *tyme fur big cirkle dansdansdans! *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:05 am'' :shock: dis iz a furst tiem i fink…. **''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 6:14 am'' **We had 19 not-second comments once. 12 is really good though… ***''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:43 am'' ***19!! wow! catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:03 am '' Wuldja luk at tohse eerz!!! ''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:05 am de wait ob de wurld, itz onna meh hed *''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:08 am'' *kitteh singz *“Tek a loadz off Anny *Annn u putz de loadz rite onna meh” *snorglez 2 De Band fer a grate songz Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:06 am '' OMG!!! wat haz dey dun to u!! *''gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:11 am *_luks at kitty, puts paws owt, tries to strayten up eerz, they falls bak down_ *Hmm. Methinks fixin this eery sitchywayshun is gunna be tuffer than . . . methinks. **''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 6:32 am'' **duk taype fikses lotsa fings, but ai dunno abowt tihs wun… ***''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:48 am'' ***we could try u know…. it fixes a lot of fings so why nawt a kitteh?? ;) ****''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 7:18 am'' ****nawt-sekkund tehre wuz talk uv ten-penny nayls, naow duk taype… poor kitteh! ai finkso u just needz gud hed skratchees an maybee sum unner-da-chin skritchees 2 mayke those eerz awl better… ****''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 7:31 am'' ****wut did u say abowt fixin teh kitteh?? :shock: *****''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am'' *****jus teh eerz! jus teh eerz! ****''Maus August 28th, 2008 at 7:32 am'' ****Duct Tape is like The Force ****It has a Light Side ****And a Dark Side ****And it holds the Universe together… *****''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am'' *****duk tape mite bee a lil eztreem, mebbe Dr. Tinycat cud helpz wif sum surgeecal tape? ******''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:57 am'' ******Mebbe sum Akwa-Net? *******''friscokitteh August 28th, 2008 at 8:40 am'' *******howz bout some mousse??? chawklits teh bestest, but ifinkso caramel wud be teh better culler match….. gremlin August 28th, 2008 at 6:10 am '' Flat-ear-y will git yoo everywharz! *''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:12 am :eyeroll: **''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:13 am'' **de punz, de hurtz meh! :) **(nawt reely, ah luv punz) *''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:38 am'' *_snerk_ Felis Felicitas August 28th, 2008 at 6:12 am '' luking laik a poor kitteh… y iz she so… crippled? Oo *''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:16 am *This why: *http://www.mine.icanhascheezburger.com/view.aspx?ciid=1884439 **''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 6:19 am'' **ah keepz tellin dem krazy kidz nawt 2 spin onna der hedz liek dat ***''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:32 am'' ***Well now u knoes why they dosenot lissen! Look whut it does to their ears. ****''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 8:01 am'' ****LOL! Poar kitteh! *''catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:36 am'' *Mebbeh kitteh belawngz tew Flattop. lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 6:14 am O hay guise, I has a announcement to make: U CAN HAS UR OWN HUNNERT DOLLAR TOWEL!!11!1 note: link no longer wurks Use coupon code CHZ for 10 percents off! *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:59 am'' *i wish i had a credit card _sigh_ **''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:06 am'' **U can mail me a money order in US dollars if’n u want. ***''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:07 am'' ***Or PayPal! ****''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:09 am'' ****hmmm… i’ll pass! i guess when i’d be an adult, den i’ll do sum shopping! :D *****''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 7:15 am'' *****I think teh reason I likes silleh things like these towels is that I liked ‘em when I was a kid but didn’t has teh moneys. Now I has teh moneys and so I buys teh stuffs I would’ve then if I could’ve. ******''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:17 am'' ******i see mah future!! its soo clear to meh!! __all of a sudden a lot of fog covers meh__ ******ok… now, nawt so clear akshullee…. ******''tessm August 28th, 2008 at 7:31 am'' ******ai remembers when ai wuz kidlet an ai figgered owt that _ennywun_ cud go buy, 4 example, a large bag uv M&M’s, insted uv just a liddul treat-sized wun lyke teh kidlets usually bought. ******yoo did nawt have 2 b an “adult” 2 buy a big bag! ZOMCC! ******an wuz moar ecoNOMical 2! ******whut enlitenmunt! *''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 7:51 am'' *Hay LCB, basement kitteh gibz meh dis ideaz :lightbulb: *Ah sendz u towel & u sendz meh hunnert dollarz. *kaigudideabai **''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 8:03 am'' **wat u meanz “itz nawt wurk dat wai”? 8o ***''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 8:52 am'' ***I think u was talking to bargain basement cat. Their idears look real good at first, but oncet u take a reel gud look attem, they looks kinda shoddy. ****''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 8:37 pm'' ****Wai yez, ah’d luv a toddy, tank yew. O wate, yew sed “shoddy”! Ah guezz ah shood hab knowed BCs idear wuz nawt gunna werk. ****Rollz up hunnert dollar towel & snapz BC gently onna hiz furry hiney catsablanca August 28th, 2008 at 6:15 am '' Teh lolcaption wuz bai MeggyPeggy nd Ai jest tuk a luk at hur profyle paje….seh’s maed a lawt ov gr8 lolz! ''burfday fairy August 28th, 2008 at 6:46 am heer coms burfday fairy to wish a big HAPPEE BURFDAY to all teh cheezfrenz, lolfrenz, lurkurs an trolz hoo haz tehms burfdays today! i bringz hommaed caeks in many tasty flavrs, fizzyfrooty punch, poynty party hats (or sprakly tiaras for teh ladees hoo wants to wear wun to teh grand resepshun later), an goodie bags wif kandees, bownsy balls, an sparkly kitteh stickers! an konfettiz!! ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ ¤ ♫ ☼ ♪♪ ₪ ♥ җ an just a reminder, if its yor burfday, luk for burfday fairy on teh thrid LOL ob teh day an lettus kno its yor burfday!! burfday fairy aplologizes if her cannot menshun ebreewun’s burfday by name; tehre are too many an burfday fairys memree iz not so gud, akshully. but i tries to maek shur tehre is burfday greeting ebree day an if its yor burfday speek up an tell ebreewun!! eben if yoo nebber posted before!!! srsly!! :D !! **''JanetCanHas4Kittehs August 28th, 2008 at 7:28 am'' **Deer burfday fairy. **May ai maek a liddle suggeschun? Ai think maybe it wud be a gud thing if yoo were to hang yur notiss a liddle higher up. Ai doo it awl teh taim. Just find a gud plaice taht duzznet interfere wif a running commintary - an put it in. **. **EBREEWUN, awlmost, starts at teh top. But menee don’t com way down heer. **. **An yur announcement iz way to prittee an nice to langwish heer at teh awlmost bottom. At leest, taht waht ai think. ***''turtlol August 28th, 2008 at 9:56 am'' ***ohai, JCH4K’s…but, but, but Ai AWL wayz luk daown heer! Sum uv teh bestest posties are towardz teh endz…… ***but Ai noes wut yu meen. ***Anna happeetaily birfday tu ennywun sillybrating tuday! rodney dill August 28th, 2008 at 6:49 am '' Duck? I wanna see da duck. *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 6:57 am *wat duck?? _buuurp!_ *excuse meh plz… i fink i ate a….hmmmm… a… pair of shoes!! yes thats it, a pair of shoes!! nawt a duck! *__pukes a feather outta da mouff__ *oopsie…hehhe… *''nightshayde August 28th, 2008 at 7:40 am'' *_quack quack waddul waddul quack quack waddul waddul_ BAM August 28th, 2008 at 7:01 am '' he is shayken his hed, dont yoo see teh littul specks flohtin offa him? gud camera. ''Jen August 28th, 2008 at 7:36 am '' RICE CAKES!!!!!!! ''Anastasia August 28th, 2008 at 7:43 am '' U didz fart? *''leeza-b August 28th, 2008 at 8:08 am *LOL!!! *Ok yeah. I always find fart joaks funnie. *My joovenile scents ob humor, I has showed u it! SarahD August 28th, 2008 at 8:28 am '' Convershun to Vampyr Kitteh: 40 purrcent compleat. ''lepetitsmudge August 28th, 2008 at 8:37 am '' but wat is rong wit teh kitteh eerz? iz okai, rite? jes makkin teh funny phasez? *''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 8:41 am *heel bee otay, dunnut worree. Wii haz Dr. Tinycat awn cawl 2 mek himz alla bedder. **''lolcatburglar August 28th, 2008 at 8:44 am'' **Akshully, kitteh looks like he is reactifying to getting Dr. Tinycat’s bill. turtlol August 28th, 2008 at 9:54 am '' didz sumwun petted dis kitteh a liddle tu hard? *''D.R. August 29th, 2008 at 5:53 am *Yeh, owch Geminate August 28th, 2008 at 10:02 am '' Ran across street without looking one too many times. And yes, you are all mad, MAD I tell you! ''Daphne Moss August 28th, 2008 at 10:41 am '' Dis cat haz ears in da “uncertain/am going to shred you” pose-ishun… Iz on “Def Con Ears I” ''omgxleikxtayy August 28th, 2008 at 11:30 am hai. me be new! im juz a wittle baybeh kitteh *''bluesfan473 August 28th, 2008 at 7:14 pm'' *Ohai & wellcomez 2 Cheezeland! *''Hashim August 28th, 2008 at 7:14 pm'' *Ohai omgxleikxtayy!!1! *glad uz here and enjoi ur tiem here!!! dier r a lot uf halpful cheezpeeps here to halp u!! *''eubie August 29th, 2008 at 1:07 pm'' *Widdul babbeh kittehz z owr fabritz. Welcum 2 ICHC, teh happiest plays on teh innerwebz. Come hear 2 plais wif us offin. ''krista-raised-by-cats August 28th, 2008 at 2:16 pm '' whut hahd konfyoozed da kitteh? dunno, but maed fur goud pitcherz. ''D.R. August 29th, 2008 at 5:54 am '' The dog said, “Bet you can’t fit into that part of the bookcase” I said, “Betcha I can” …Then _this_ happens. :(